You're needed
by TheDeepestEmeraldGreen
Summary: Romano questions his purpose in trying to get out of the mansion. Hetaoni-verse; slight Spamano; ONE-SHOT


You're needed

A Hetalia Fanfiction

**Hey, I'm back! With HETAONI~ :D (And there shall be spoilers for people who haven't seen episode 17 pt. 1 yet.) This is pretty much my interpretation from Romano and Spain's little episode thing they have in part 17.**

**Enjoy!~**

**~000~**

Romano could hardly breathe. The tightness in his chest was so sudden and intense that he let out a choked cry of pain, his hand flying to his chest.

"Romano?" Spain's voice asked, his voice frantic. Romano felt hands turn him around, but he could only look at the ground as the pain intensified. He whimpered slightly, wincing at a fresh bout of pain. "Romano, look at me!"

One of the things behind Spain growled, and Spain clenched his teeth as he grabbed his battle axe, pointing it at the creature.

Romano felt his knees buckle under another spark of pain, and he doubled over, cluching his military jacket almost painfully where his heart was. Romano faintly was aware of why this was happening to him, but he didn't want to recognize it. He didn't want to realize it at all.

Yet another painful stab in his chest caused him to yell out, and he tried to curl tighter into himself. A small thought crossed his mind that he'd be able to just dissapear if he tried hard enough.

He was almost unconsience when Spain swooped down, pulling him into his arms mere seconds after Romano had hit the floor.

"Romano, are you alright?" Spain asked, keeping Romano tucked in near his chest as he gripped his axe tightly, backing into a corner as both the monsters crept forward meanicingly.

Then it happened. It was as if half of Romano's world suddenly dissapeared, falling off into space deep below him. That other half he kept close to him, gone. His eyes flew open in horror, realization hitting him like a ton of bricks as the pain in his chest exploded into flames.

"_Veneziano!"_ he screamed, his whole body convulsing inwardly. Blackness closed in around Romano's vision faster than he could keep up and soon, darkness swallowed him.

Spain felt Romano's body go slack in his arms, and he froze immediately.

"Romano?" he asked cautiously, shaking the Italian slightly. Romano's head lolled to the side, his face peaceful. Spain almost felt his heart stop.

"No, no, no! Romano! Wake up!_ Despierta, por favor!"_ he wailed, shaking the Italian gently. A growl in front of him made him freeze again. This time though, he sent a harsh glare up at the now three monsters in front of him. Spain hugged Romano closer to his chest, pointing his battle axe up at the creatures, unflinchingly.

In a loud cry, and in a flurry of graceful slices, Spain began his rampage throughout the laibrary, managing to make two of them dissapear before he stood there breathing heavily, but otherwise unscathed. Unfortunately, three more things had appeared, leaving Spain worse off than he began. He scowled, taking a step back.

All of the sudden, Romano took a sharp intake of breath, clutching onto Spain's shirt like it was a lifeline. Spain jumped and looked down, startled.

Thankfully enough, Romano was breathing again, but he was asleep. Spain let out a breath of relief, placing a gentle kiss on the Italian's forehead. He murmered something to Romano in Spanish softly before moving over to a row of bookshelves and setting him down on the ground, making sure he was in a sitting position. After he did all of that, he turned back to the now five _(Dios mio, where were they all coming from?)_ creatures that were, oddly enough, waiting almost patiently for him to finish whatever he was doing.

Spain raised an eyebrow, but shook his head as he smiled, setting his axe out in front of him. "Sorry for making you wait," he said unapologetically. "Now that _that_ is over, I can continue kicking your asses." He sent a sinister grin over at the creatures before leaping into the fray.

**~000~**

Spain stood panting, one last creature in front of him. He made a face in his exaustion that resembled annoyance.

"Eesh, how many of them are there? Even Boss Spain's strength has limits!" he said, pouting slightly. Looking around, he noticed the lone creature before him. He took in a deep breath as he tried to get his breathing under control. "You're the last one right?" he asked the creature, who didn't respond. Spain flashed a tired smile. "Brace yourself, then! I'm in a hurry!"

One one simple slice of his axe, and the creature went from opeque, to transparent, till he finally he dissapeared, leaving nothing left. Spain grinned, brightening considerably, all signs of his exaustion leaving the youthful man's face immediately.

"Yeah! I win! Romano! Boss Spain killed them all!" he said cheerfully, jumping a bit. He turned back to see Romano, expecting him to be awake, but the Italian was still asleep, silence greeting the country of passion like a slap in the face. His spirit dampened immediately.

"Oh..." he said dejectidly, looking down. He glanced over at the Italian sadly. "Romano..." Again, only silence as Spain walked over in front of Romano, crouching down in front of him.

"Romano, don't you recognize me? Can't you hear me?" Spain pleaded, sitting down with his legs crossed in front of the Italian.

Romano didn't respond, he just sat there. Spain looked down, anguish flooding his features. He threw his fist against the floor and it collided with a smacking sound. "Dammit!" he said harshly, looking down. "The magic circle to go back disappeared all of the sudden and now Romano's like this...!" He looked up at the ceiling. "Just what on Earth is going on?"

Spain looked back at Romano, who was still. The country of passion sighed. "Somthing must have happened to Ita and England... to say the least..." he said quietly, his throat tightening about little Veneziano. How... twisted this place was, to turn his irreplacable smile into a tight frown, Nothern Italy's innocence shattered like a window. Spain frowned sadly, looking down.

Suddenly, footsteps echoed in the library and Spain leapt to his feet, ready to grab Romano and run when he realized they would have been seen anyway. He wore an expression of regret as England walked to the end of the row of bookshelves.

England raised his unusually thick eyebrows before they furrowed in confusion. "Huh? What are you doing here? You weren't at the world meeting..." he said, trailing off. Spain was silent, considering something thoroughly before speaking.

"Is that you, Kirkland?"

England looked even more confused. "What are you talking about?"

Spain almost smacked himself for being so stupid. _"No... of course thisisn't the England from our timeline. Shit, this is really bad..."_he thought. He was taken out of his thoughts when he heard the past England speak again.

"Isn't that Italy Romano?" he asked.

Spain pursed his lips, an impassive look on his face, taking an unknowing step toward Romano as he clenched his fists. He was silent for a second before he spoke. "I can't tell you."

The past England looked extremely confused now. "What? But he looks just like-"

Spain interrupted him, "L-listen, you have some strange powers, don't you? So, can't you gave them to us?" Spain flinched inwardly at his own bluntness, but he couldn't help himself.

Again, England looked confused. "What are you talking about?"

Spain started stuttering, not sure what to say after that. England stood there, his arms crossed, waiting patiently for an answer. Finally, Spain couldn't take it any more and he blurted out, "We... come from the future!"

The past England looked at him strangely. "What? I still have no idea what you're on about."

Spain bit his lip, but decided to tell this past England the whole story. It wouldn't hurt, would it?

**~000~**

Spain was looking down at the ground as he finished, his hand playing with his curly hair on the back of his head. "S-so, what I'm trying to say is-"

He trailed off, looking up at England, nearly flinching at the rage that England's face held. "You've got to be fucking kidding me," England said bitterly. Spain blinked.

"What?" he asked, confused. England had his fists clenched.

"What the hell? Italy has rewound time? And you come from the future, nd you want me to send you back?" he yelled. Spain faltered when he tried to speak.

"Y-yes! And I think something really bad has happened in our timeline!" Spain said hoplessly, digging the hole deeper. "That's why I also want you to share some of your power with the England of our timeline-"

_"Enough!"_

Spain froze in the middle of his sentence, startled.

England was completely enraged, and he took an angry step toward Spain. "Maybe this is just another past timeline to you, but to me, this timeline is everything!"

Spain realized what England was saying and he looked down sadly. England continued his rant. "And you're telling me to give you my magic, or or else it'll go to waste because this timeline will definitely go into a time loop?"

Spain looked up, his hands up in a surrendering gesture. "N-no... I never said it'd come to that..." England ignored him and continued.

"So, you're telling me to sacrifice this timeline?"

Spain, defeated, looked back down at the ground and was silent.

England snorted, walking toward the door. "Thank you _so_ much how it works! We're in a critical situation, too! We have no time to care about you!"

Spain made one last attempt at an apology, looking up at the Brit, anguish again showing on his face. "England..."

England didn't turn back.

"I have nothing to do with your damn timeline!"

Spain looked down again at the ground, running a hand through his curls, his hand lingering on his face as England left the library. "Oh, God. I guess my explanation was really that bad..." he said miserably. He clenched his fists, leaning on a bookshelf beside him. "I ended up telling him everything because I was sure he would send us back, but..." He sighed. "There's no guarentee that all time loops are the same."

Beside him, Romano groaned, stirring. "...S...pain..."

Spain spun on his heel, crouching down in front of the smaller Italian frantically. "Romano!"

Romano looked strained, his eyes closed. "Sorry... something... suddenly..."

A part of Spain knew immediately it must have been something huge if Romano was actually apologizing for it, but he shoved it the side as he started questioning the Italian, "Is you're heart okay? Can you breathe all right?"

Romano opened his eyes, but he was looking down at the ground, trying to wrap his maind around something. "I'm... I'm fine," he said, his voice strained. "I don't really get it, but I think I was in an empty place and someone helped me..." He continued looking down, his jade green eyes clouded in thought. Spain tilted his head to the side.

"Well, then..." Spain said. "Can you stand up?"

Romano didn't look up, but agreed quietly, standing up without any trouble. It was then that he looked up at Spain. His eyes widened slightly. "You're hurt," he said. "And... what about the monsters?" Spain brightened, standing proudly.

"Spain killed them all, all on his own!" he said happily, picking up his battle axe off the floor. Romano was silent, and his eyes darted down to the floor again. Spain blinked, suddenly worried about the Italian's silence. He was about to ask him what was wrong when Romano spoke.

"Spain..."

Spain cocked his head to the side. "Hm? What is is?"

"I..." Romano trailed off, biting his lip before taking a deep breath. "Everyone else has found there own role, and yet, I... I can't help but wonder what I'm doing here..." He paused. "Veneziano has been doing all he can, and the potato eater, too, and that English bastard..."

Romano looked up at Spain then, his eyes pleading for an answer.

"What am I doing here? Why did I have the idea of coming here?"

Spain was quiet for a minute, contemplating what to say. Then he finally came up with something. "Do you want a tomato?"

Romano gave him a weird look. "What?" he asked incredously, wondering why Spain would ask him somthing like that. He got a little angry. "Look, I'm being serious, Spain!"

Spain nodded. "I am too! Listen, do you want to be told what to do and then be praised for doing good by getting a tomato?" the Spanish man said. Romano blinked, his anger disappearing as he understood. Spain took this opertunity to continue. "I mean, I can tell you what to do, if you want. If you finish those tasks, will that make you happy?"

Romano was silent, and he looked down again. "No... That may be the easy way, but... it's not quite what I had in mind, I guess..." He ran a hand through his hair. "Isn't there anything that no one but me can do? As if I were the only one who could do it..."

Spain smiled, nodding. "Right."

Romano figited impatiently, frustrated by his own awkwardness. "B-but I... I want to do something for him now!"

Spain sighed, his smile still on his face. "But don't you remember, Romano? One of the reasons why Ita's heart became lighter was because you came here from him."

Romano's expression saddened. "But he told me not to come..."

"Aren't you both Italy?" The Spanish man asked. Romano looked up. "It makes me worried that you're risking your life, but I think it's very reassuring you're here for your brother." Spain laughed. "You've been helping your brother so much that, compared to you, I'm the one who's useless! As much as I show off, I get defeated pretty quickly!"

Romano crossed his arms, looking away to hide the blush of his face. "Don't flatter yourself..."

Spain laughed again. "Well, I think there must be somthing that only Boss Spain can do too, but... I guess I must be the most useless of all."

South Italy looked down again, thinking, but he didn't look as distressed as before. Finally, he smiled. "Well, if it weren't for you, I wouldn't have been able to come here, so... I guess you're not completely useless."

Spain blinked in surprise. "Oh? Really? What did I do?"

The smile fell from Romano's lips. "If it weren't for your wit, we wouldn't have assembled everyone and got them to come here, either..."

Spain laughed. "Yay! Romano gave me a compliment!"

Romano blushed, but ignored Spain's elation as he sighed. "So... what should we do now?" he asked, scuffing his boots on the ground.

Spain thought, making a loud humming noise. "We might as well just look around and take out any monsters we see..."

Romano nodded. "Alright. Lets go."

**~000~**

**Okay, for the whole thing from Spain asking Romano for a tomato was totally made up by me. I have no clue what Spain actually said. And everything after Romano saying "If it weren't for your wit..." is also made up by me. xD**

**Reviews would really make me happy~ Even if it's criticism or pointing out mistakes! (But if they're flames, I'll really ask what the hell you're doing with your life. Seriously.) You'll get cake! And I always respond to my reviews! :D**

**Thank you for reading!**


End file.
